


School Dance

by MissMelrose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, MissMelrose, School Dance, fast moving relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMelrose/pseuds/MissMelrose
Summary: What happens when Marinette's school dance is coming up, and a certain black cat gets mixed in?





	1. Chapter 1 - Black and Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic is inspired by the song 'Can I have this dance' from Highschool Musical 3!  
> Link - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fCa8pxUtN1s

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

“Mari! The school dance is coming up! When are you going to ask Adrien?” Alya asked excitedly.

“Never. Beside, Chole may as well have him, I can't even say a word to him!” Marinette sighed, walking up the metal stairs.

“That's not the girl I know! Are you actually just going to give him up that fast?” She asked in disbelief, seeing a bunch more posters advertising the school dance. “C-Can we just drop this?” She sighed, bumping into someone. “Ouch.” she groaned, rubbing her head.

“Sorry Marinette, I guess I didn't see you there” She looked up to see the most perfect boy in the world, his name; Adrien Agreste.

“N-No! I'm sorry one I didn't see, I-I mean see didn't, I mean I didn't see you there!!” She stammered while blushing red, quickly picking up her books. “Are you okay Marinette?” He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. She nodded, letting out nothing but a hum. “Good, I'm glad you feel ok” he gave her a passionate smile, turned to Nino and started talking to him once again. “Ugh.. Why is he so- so perfect!?” She sighed, slightly slouching, hearing an amusing giggle from Alya. “Come on girl, let's get going to class” Alya gestured, waiting for Marinette to come beside her. “So.. Is Nino going with you?” Marinette asked, watching her best friend's face flush red. “M-Maybe? He didn't ask me yet, n-not that I'm expecting him too” Alya stamtered, Marinette giggled softly, walking into the classroom, taking a seat.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

“A-Alya? Can I talk to you?” He asked, turning his head around.

“Of course!” She walked out into the hallway with Nino, giving Marinette a thumbs up, making her giggle. “A-Adrien? Are y-you going anyone to the dance?” Marinette asked, watching him turn around. “Probably not, my father doesn't like me ‘slacking off’ from work” Adrien sighed, “Are you going with anyone?” He asked, she replied with shaking her head. “No, beside, I would rather go with friends” She fidgeted with her pencil, she looked up once again seeing Alya and Nino coming back. “He asked me to the dance!” Alya squealed happily, with the biggest smile ever. “Did you ask Adrien?” Alya asked, watching Marinette sink into her seat. “Sorry.. Well, is there anyone else you could go with?” She suggested, “No, but I'll be fine Alya” She sighed, opening her notebook, doodling whatever came into mind.

“Good morning class! Today we will be finishing our short story project!” Mm. Bustier exclaimed, walking to the chalkboard.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

*Ring, Ring!*

“Alright class! I will see you tomorrow, and don't forget, your projects are due tomorrow!” M. Bustier waved goodbye, “I'll see you later Alya! I gotta go and help my parents at the bakery!” She waved, running into the school foyer, and out on the sidewalk. “Hi Mama! Hi Papa!” She walked into the bakery, hearing the door ring.

“Hey Marinette! How was school today?” Sabine asked, running up to her daughter for a hug.

“It was good, anyways, this morning you told me that you and papa needed help?” She asked, making sure she was correct.

“Yes! But we actually finished early, you could hang out with Alya if you want dear” Sabine suggested, “I'm actually a bit tired, I think I'm going to go take a nap” She pointed out, running up to her room.

“Marinette! Shouldn't you be working on the dress for the dance?” Tiki asked, Marinette sighed, flopping onto her bed. “I guess, but I don't really know what to design.” she sighed, watching her Kawmi floating above her. “Maybe a Ladybug or Chat Noir inspired dress?” Tiki suggested, “Tiki! You're a genius! I can't go as Ladybug, but maybe a Chat Noir dress would look cute! I do look good in Green and Black, not to mention I look good in Red and Black too” she winked at Tiki, hearing a high pitched giggle.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

“That looks _pawsome_ Marinette!” Tiki giggled, at her attempt of a Cat pun “I guess I'll be the _cat’s meow_ at the dance” Marinette laughed, holding up her sketched drawing. She sketched a black hemp line dress, with a green ribbon at the waist with a small golden bell, it had green cat prints along the bottom. “I think I'll go outside, maybe I'll get more inspiration for my dress!” She exclaimed, climbing the ladder to her balcony. She felt the bakery warmness disappear, as the cold wind breeze replaced it, she felt the cold breeze brushed against her skin, and blew her hair away from her face. “Huh?” She asked herself, seeing a black spot jump rooftop to rooftop.

“C-Chat Noir? Chat!” She yelled, waving over the black cat. She watching him stop, and saw the black spot running in her direction.

“Hey there _Purrincess_ ” He landed on her railing, tilting his head.

“Hey Chaton” she smiled,

“Is there any reason why you called me over?” He asked. “I-I just thought if you weren't busy, you could keep me company?” She blushed a soft pink, holding her sketch book. “Sure, why not! Hey, what's in that sketchbook?” He asked, pointing to her pink book. “Just a dress for the dance my school has, it's actually inspired from you!” She explained, blushing a bright pink this time. “This is amazing!” His eyes sparkled, keeping his eyes locked on the designed dress. “On an unrelated note… C-Chat…. Do you know how to dance?” She asked, looking at the ground, then placed her book at a small brown wood table. “Yes I do, why do you ask?” He asked.

“Could you teach me? I'm such a klutz, and I-”, “Of course, I just need the purrfect music” he grinned, opening his baton, scrolling down with his claw “Here!” He exclaimed, placing his baton on the same small table she placed her sketch book.

“Really? High school musical?” She giggled, hearing the beginning of the song ‘Can I have this dance?’ From Highschool Musical 3 play. “Okay, place your hand on my shoulder, and the other in my hand” Chat instructed, he placed his hand on her waist. “Let me lead, it will be a lot more _meowsy-er_ 'for you ” He smiled, dancing to the lyrics of the song. He took a step and another, dancing all around the balcony, she giggled, smiling back at him.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

_“Take my hand, take a breath. Pull me close and take one step”_

Marinette smiled, she took a breath, following the songs guide. She took a quick glance at him, as he smiled back.

_“Keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide”_

She looked into his emerald glowing eyes, as the met her blue bell ocean like eyes. She didn't realize how green they were before, until that very moment.

_“Won't you promise me_ **(now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)”**

_“We'll keep dancing_ **(to keep dancing.)** _Wherever we go next”_  

_“It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do~.”_

“Thank you Chat, for helping me” She thanked, dancing around her cherry wood balcony.

_“And with every step together, we just keep on getting better”_

“No problem” he winked, chuckling afterwards.

_“So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?”_

**“Take my hand, I'll take the lead, and every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall, you know I'll catch you through it all”**

He dipped her down slowly, with his hand behind her back. Her bangs fell back, as they both shared a laugh.

**“And you can't keep us apart** _(even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)._ **Cause my heart is** _(cause my heart is)_ **wherever you are”**  

She felt her heartbeat beat faster, as if she was with Adrien; expect this wasn't Adrien, but her partner **Chat Noir.**

He felt his heartbeat begin to race, as if he was with Ladybug: expect this wasn't his partner, but his friend **Marinette**.

_"So can I have this dance?_ **(Can I have this dance?)** _Can I have this dance?”_  

The sprinklers began to go off, meant to water the plants on her balcony, which ended up watering them. She giggled, as he picked her up, spinning her up in the air, she ran her fingers into his blond hair, trying not to touch his faux cat ears. Placing her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he placed both of his hands around her waist.

_“And can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?”_

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

“C-Chat?” She asked, as her eyes fluttered closed slowly. She began to breath in his cologne, leaning in ever so slightly.“Y-Your a good dancer Marinette!” He exclaimed, pushing her away slightly, as he felt his damp hair. “T-Thank you, but I couldn't have done it if it weren't for you” she blushed pink, shivering slightly from the cold water and air combined. “I-If you want… Could I be your date to the dance?” Chat asked,

‘What are you doing?’ Chat asked himself

“I-Uh.. I would like that a lot… _minou”_ She kissed his cheek, blushing red immediately afterwards. “I'll see you later Purrincess” He saluted with his two finger, placing a quick kiss onto her lips, and left.

“D-Did that actually happen?” She asked herself, touching her lips, still feeling his soft lips linger onto hers. “Wow Marinette! I turned on the sprinklers because that happened in the musical, I didn't actually think he would kiss you!” Tiki exclaimed, flying out of the small green bushes. “T-Tiki!” She jumped, falling onto the balcony. “Sorry… But how are you going to tell Alya that your date is a superhero!” Tiki panicked, “I didn't think that through, but I'm going with him no matter what!” She assured. “Then you better get a move on that dress, otherwise he’ll pick you up in your pajamas” Tiki giggled watching her chosen one eyes widen, and quickly running back to her room, to work on her dress.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

**Meanwhile..**

“Plagg, Claws In!” Adrien called, as his transformation wore off.

“Wow kid! I didn't think you had the guts to kiss pigtails” Plagg snickered, watching his chosen one flush red.

“I didn't mean to, she just looked so pretty. I didn't mean to kiss her, so I panicked and left! How am I supposed to face her tomorrow?!” He sighed, tugging on his hair.

“Look kid. You like the girl, she likes you, it's a win-win” Plagg sighed, “What about Ladybug?! I-I love her” Adrien asked. “Here's a question for you, did you even love Ladybug from the start? Or was it just a coincidence for ya?” Plagg asked, going into the fridge filled with six wheels of camembert. “I-I… I guess you're right Plagg, Marinette might not be a superhero, but she smart, talent, amazing and absolutely gorgeous ” He sighed dreamily, replaying the dance they shared in his mind. “Eww.. Can you take your dreaming of baker girl somewhere else?” Plagg gagged, “Camembert is the only one for mew!” Plagg cooed, rubbing his cheeks against his wheel of stinky cheese.

‘I should probably go and ask Natalie to pick me up a suit for the dance tomorrow. I'll see you soon, my Purrincess’ Adrien thought, before he fell asleep.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•


	2. Chapter 2 - A Dance Of Their Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating it so late, I was pretty sick and couldn't work on it. But here it is now, I hope you enjoy!

  
•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

**The Night Of The Dance**

“Girl! Can you believe it? It's tonight, you know Mari, you never told me who was your mystery guy” Alya teased, walking beside her in the hallway. “I-I know… Just… Promise not to scream” Marinette cringed slightly, “I promise” Alya held up her hand, waiting for an answer. “H-He is um-” The bell rang, saving her, she now understood the saying ‘ **saved** **by** **the** **bell** ’ “Gotta go to art class!” She pointed, running off to her class, “You're telling me at lunch today girl!” Alya yelled across the hall, shaking her head laughing softly. “What am I going to do with that girl?” She giggled.

“Geez, that was a close one” Marinette sighed,

“What was?” A voice asked,

“Ahh!” She jumped, and surprisingly her books she carried didn't fall. She was now facing Adrien, her crush, or should I say- _former crush_ “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” He apologized, awkwardly scratched his neck, “I-It's okay, just nervous for tonight. I-I'm going with a good friend, I'm just scared that I'll embarrass myself in front of him.” She sighed, feeling a warmth on her shoulder, “Don't be nervous, I bet that you will do just fine Marinette!” He smiled, before heading off into his classroom. “Adrien's right Marinette! You'll be just fine!” Tiki spoke softly, peeking her head out of her purse. She smiled, and walked into her class.

*Ring, Ring*

“Oh geez.. Here we go” Marinette breathed deeply, feeling her heart race.

_‘Why am I so scared to tell Alya?_ ’ She thought to herself.

“Mari! Over here!” Alya waved over, sitting at the table they always sat at with; Alya, herself, Nino and Adrien. “Hey guys!” Marinette sat, feeling an elbow playfully hit her arm. “Aren't you going to tell us the mystery guy?” Alya squealed,

“Wait what? I never knew she had a date?” Nino furrowed his brows, Adrien chuckled then dove into his sandwich.

“I-Um.. The guy that I'm going with is…” Marinette took a deep breath, “Chat Noir” she confessed softly, “WHAT!?!” Alya screamed, grabbing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. “Alya! You said you wouldn't scream!” Marinette gritted her teeth together, watching Nino’s jaw drop. “Dude?! How are you so calm about this? Mari’s going out with a superhero!” Nino asked Adrien, his voice quieting on the word ‘superhero’.

“Well, Chat Noir is just like another guy right? Just because he's a superhero, doesn't make him anymore different from us.” He shrugged,

“H-How? When? Why?!” Alya took awhile to speak, looking around the cafeteria, as the students began to talk once again. “Well… I asked him to keep me company, then we danced and hekissedme” She spoke faster at the end, immediately shoving a sandwich into her mouth. “What was that last part?” Alya asked, crossing her arms, “Hmm? I said hekissedme” she talked faster, taking another bite into her sandwich. “Mariii~ You know I'm going to bother you forever if you don't spill now right?” Alya raised her brow, taking a small bite of her sandwich. “He.. Chat Noir” she gulped, ready for the worlds loudest scream.

“K-Kissed me..” She blushed red, hearing Alya choke. Marinette slapped her back gently, opening her bottle water for her, Alya quickly took the water.

“What?” She asked, having her voice higher.

“He kissed you?” All three of them asked, trying to keep their voices down.

“W-We- It's was just one kiss” Marinette’s face turned red, trying to hide her hot red cheeks.

“Do you like him back?” Adrien asked, his face bright pink.

“I-I mean, I-I don't know. He's kind, caring, cute, and yeah.. So I guess, I never thought I would fall for him” Her face completely red.

“Ooo, Go Mari! Found yourself a man!” Alya tried to flex, laughing afterwards. “I need to think of a cute ship name… Maybe… I got it! Marichat!” Alya gasped, seeing Adrien stiffen.

“M-Marichat?” Adrien squeaked,

“T-That actually has a good ring to it dudes” Nino nodded agreeing.

“Nino! Don't encourage Alya!” Marinette scolded, “Does he called you by a nickname? Are you guys dating? Are you _swooning for him?_ ” Alya asked, placing her hand onto her forehead, trying to act dramatic. “I'm not telling you, No, and Maybe?” She answered, watching Adrien’s face flush red, “A-Are you okay Adrien?” Marinette asked. “Yup! Just great!” His voice a pitch higher than his normal voice. “Now that I know that your date is Chat Noir, I'm coming over to your house and going to do your hair and makeup” Alya smiled amusingly, “I don't like that look Alya…” Marinette shook her head gently. “I'll make sure you look so damn gorgeous, that Chat will basically drool all over you at the dance!” She giggled, watching her best friend sigh.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

“Alya! Slow down!” Marinette yelled, getting dragged by Alya to her house,

“No can do girl! I've gotta go to my house, get all my stuff, transfer them to your house, and work on the both of us!” Alya ran,

“What if I go and take a shower, and by the time you get to my house, I'll be ready?” Marinette suggested, feeling the hard grip from her hand release. “Good idea, I'll meet you there!” Alya waved, running faster.

“Hi Mama! Papa!” Marinette greeted her parents,

“Hey sugar pie!” Tom chuckled, giving his daughter a quick hug.

“Why are you sure in a rush?” He asked, “Today's the dance, and I gotta take a shower before Alya comes” She answered, rushing up the stairs. “Have fun!” He shouted, laughing slightly.

“Ugh.. I'm so nervous Tiki” Marinette sighed, opening her closet, grabbing the pair of pajamas beside her neatly wrapped dress.

“Don't be! You're supposed to have fun tonight, Chat Noir seems to always have fun with you!” Tiki smiled,

“Thanks Tiki! Now time for a shower!” Marinette giggled, walking into her small bathroom.

*Ding, Ding*

The bell that hangs above the bakery door rang, Marinette heard a familiar voice, then footsteps that came louder.

“Tiki, Hide!” Marinette whispered, watching her Kawmi fly underneath her cat body pillow.

“Hey Alya!” She greeted, then her eyes widen. Her best friend Alya and just been carrying her orange and white dress, along with a big box of makeup.

“D-Don't worry… I-I've got this” Alya assured, panting as she dropped the box and dress, flopping onto Marinette’s chaise.

“Oh Alya! You can go take a shower in my bathroom, I'll get ready here” She laughed, watching her ombréd friend, stand up and walked into the bathroom.

“Thanks girl” she smiled, before closing the door. Marinette then quickly covered the windows and her trapdoor with her blinds and a towel, for some privacy. She then took off her pajamas she was lounging in, opening her closet grabbing her handmade Chat Noir dress, she slipped the dress on. “Tiki, could you zip this for me?” Marinette asked quietly, she saw her Kawmi flew on over, zipping her dress up, than hid once again. She when over to her mirror, taking a look at herself, she took off the red ribbons which held her hair in pigtails, she felt her hair brush against the top of her spine. She sat on her chaise, taking out some makeup products from Alya’s big makeup collection. “What do you think Tiki? A black and green cut crease?” Marinette asked, holding up a black matte eyeshadow, along with a shimmery green. “That will look beautiful on you Marinette! Just ask Alya to make sure” Tiki whispered, hearing the door handle unlock.

“That was probably the best shower I will ever take!” Alya sighed, still dressed in her school clothes, and a towel drying her hair. “It's 4:30, we should probably get to work!” Marinette exclaimed, watching Alya grin.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

“Ok~... Here is the reveal of the new _Marinette_ _Noir_!” Alya winked, placing a mirror in front of her best friend.

“Wow!..... Thanks Alya, I'm speechless right now” Marinette was in awe, once the small mirror revealed her makeup; Her request of the black and green cut crease made it onto her eyelid, she wore a soft pink lip gloss scented like strawberries, her hair was now decorated with soft curls and a green ribbon placed around her ear. “I know, I know! I'm the best!” Alya giggled, “When Chat Noir sees you, he will be drooling all over you” Alya teased, “Ew!” Marinette laughed, now doing Alya's makeup. “And I will make sure that Nino's heart skip a beat when he sees you!” Marinette smiled, getting started on her ombré haired friend.

**(7:30) An Hour and a half until the dance**

“Thanks Mari! I love it!” She jumped happily, her hair was in a high ponytail, with the ends curled, an orange and shimmery silver dressed her eyes, a red lipstick. Alya wore an ombré from white to orange hemp line dress, with black 2 inch high heels. “7:32, we should probably gets some treats for us and the boys while we wait!” Marinette took a quick glance at her phone, walking down the stairs. “Wow… You girls look so beautiful!” Sabine gasped, covering her mouth for a second, then gave a quick hug. “Thanks Mama!” She giggled, “Thank you Sabine!” Alya thanked. “Tom! Get your butt here and look at our beautiful girls!” Sabine hollered, hearing her husbands footsteps.

“Marinette Alya! You girls look beautiful!” Tom chuckled, giving both a tight squeeze.

“Now sugar pie, I've been meaning to ask you this but, who's this boy your going with?” Tom asked, crossing both of his arms. “Um… Don't freak out Papa, but he is…” She closed one of her eyes, covering her ears, prepare for a ‘What!?!?’. “Chat Noir” she answered, hearing Alya giggle, but her father was silent, she looked up at him, and saw an amused grin. “That was a better option than I thought, at least he could protect you and Alya from akumas” Tom nodded while he spoke. “That went better than expected” Marinette's face a bit shocked, but quick after she gave her father a hug.

*Knock,Knock*

“They must be here!” Alya exclaimed, rushing to the front door. Marinette took a deep breath before the nerves could kick in,

“Alya! Y-You look wow..” Nino complimented breathlessly,

“Where's Marinette…?” Chat asked, before seeing the beauty in front of him.  
“Y-You look, beautiful” Chat blushed pink.

“Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself” she blushed pink, giggling; Chat wore a classic black tuxedo, with a bright green tie.

“T-This is for you” He handed her a pink corsage packaged in a clear plastic box, “It's beautiful, thank you” she grabbed the box, giving him a quick smile.

“Before you guys go, can I take a picture?” Sabine asked, grabbing out her phone.

“Of course Mama!” She agreed, posing with Chat, Alya and Nino. “Ok! Next, a fun one!” Sabine smiled; Marinette warped her arm around Chat smiling, with Chat doing a peace sign. Alya crouched down, with both of her hands doing a peace sign sticking her tongue out, Nino crouching down as well, kissing her cheek. “Perfect! Having fun you four!” Sabine waved, along with Tom by her side.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

The group walked to the nearest park, Alya's head on Nino's shoulder, holding his hand. Marinette and Chat walked beside each other with their hands touching slightly when they walked,

“C-Could I hold your-” Chat was interrupted when he felt a warmth holding his hand. “Of course silly, you don't need to ask” She giggled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she watched him blush pink underneath his mask, smiling back at her. “I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable with it” He shrugged, “When I'm with you, I'm always comfortable” She placed her head on his shoulder. “I'm glad.” She felt him move, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. She blushed pink, feeling her heart race. “Ok you two, it's 8:30. We don't have enough time for a walk in the park, so let's just head to the school up ahead.” Alya teased, giggling watching her new ship ‘Marichat’ blush.

“Hurry, let's go!” Alya exclaimed, running towards the school dragging Nino along.

“Ahh!” Nino yelled,

“Ahh… Those two” Marinette shook her head slightly before letting out a snicker.

“May I _Purrincess_?” Chat asked, bowing down, offering his hand.

“You shall, my humble _Knight_ ” Marinette giggled, taking his hand. He quickly picked her bridal style, jumping across the rooftop of Paris. “Wow.. It's beautiful” Her eyes sparkled, as Ladybug she never gotten time to admire the beautiful city she was protecting. “It is, but right now, I'm carrying the most beautiful girl in Paris.” He smiled, watching her blush red. She glanced at the ground,watching Alya drag Nino to the school.

“Okay, thats its! We're here!” Chat jumped back onto the ground, letting her go. “Shall we go in?” He asked, offering his arm, “Why of course” She courtesy, looping her arm in his, laughing. “Marinette! How did you get here so fast?” Alya yelled, panting along with Nino. “I have my ways.” She winked, walking up the stairs.

They walked into the school foyer, they saw a hug DJ set, tables full of treats, teacher and students enjoying themselves in the dance floor.

“Come on _Purrincess, let's dance._ ” Chat suggested, “N-No, I'll trip and I'll be embarrassed” she shook her head. “Come on, dances are supposed to be fun. Beside, if you trip, your _Knight in Shining Leather_ will be there to _Cat-ch_  you” Chat winked.

“Fine, let's go!” Marinette rushed over, dancing to all sorts of genres of music, such as; Rock, Pop, and Slow songs.

“Can I have this dance?” He asked, bowing down, pressing a kisses on the top of her hand. She nodded, placing her hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand; just like the night they fell in love on the balcony.

“Chat?” She asked, stilling dancing with him.

“Yeah?”, “Could we go somewhere else after the dance is over? I wanna talk to you… about us” She blushed, turning her view onto the ground, he placed his thumb underneath his chin, to raise her head to face him “Of course.” he smiled, quickly brushing his lips against hers.

“Oooo!” Alya grinned, watching the two blush scarlet red.

“Thank you.” She changed her position by wrapping her arms around his neck, placing her head on his chest, now able to hear his heartbeat.

“Mari, I wanted to let you know, that I think that your absolutely gorgeous tonight” he whispered in her ear, sending down chills down her spine.

“T-Thank you  _minou_ ” she stammered, hearing the slow song finished. “One second, I'll be right back” He winked, quickly dashing towards the DJ station. “Mari! Are you guys dating? I know what you said before, but I feel like you were lying to me.” Alya asked, making her jump.

“A-Alya!” She shook, “Sorry, but tell me!” She jumped up and down. “N-No, well not yet- IF he even wants to date me” she blushed, “He kissed you, of course he likes you!” Alya squealed,

“Alright, Alright everyone! This is the last dance of tonight, we have a special request from Chat Noir! This is ‘Can I have this dance’ From Highschool Musical!” Mm. Bustier exclaimed.

“I'm back!” He waved, “You big dork” She snickered. “What? Don't I have good taste in music and _woman_?” He asked seductively, “Oh let's just get this over with” she giggled, taking his hand, dancing with the music.

*Click*, a bright spotlight followed them, with red rose petals blower their direction.

“Did you plan this Chaton?” She asked, watching a big grin plastered on his face.  
“Maybe.” He shrugged.

“Ahh! They're so cute~!” Rose squealed,

“Ugh! That's no fair, I should get the spotlight. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous” Chole scoffed, “Come one Sabrina, let's go” Chole flicked her ponytail, walking out of the school.

Alya's eyes sparkled, watching Chat lift up Marinette, as well as twirling her around. “Do you want to go now?” Chat asked, “After we finished this” she smiled, as he dipped her down. “I'll take you to the Eiffel Tower after this, does that sound okay?” he asked, “That sound  _purrfect_ ” She smiled, as her dress swayed as he twirled her around. “Did you just pun?” Chat asked, grinning, “Maybe, it's because you've been rubbing off of me minou” She laughed as he lifted her up once again, picking her back down onto the ground. She slowed her movement, as she hear the song slow down, she ending the last dance placing her forehead on his. “Whoooo! Let's go Mari!” Alya hollered, as others joined in. “Thank you everyone for coming, I'll see you all tomorrow at school!” Mm. Bustier smiled, waving goodbye to everyone. “Ready?” He asked, offering his hand. She let out a soft hum, as he quickly scooped her up bridal style before jumping towards the well lit Eiffel Tower. “Have her home by 11:00” Alya cupped her hands together, hoping that he could hear her. “Understood!” Chat hollered back. Alya smiled before heading out with a lovely Nino beside her.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

He jumped across the the rooftops of Paris, carrying the girl who he most unexpectedly fell in love with. “We're here.” Chat placed her down at the highest point of the Eiffel Tower that they could go to, he watch her eyes sparkle as the city lights shined upon her. “So… We need to talk” She gulped, still staring off into the bright lights of the streets below. “So, what do we talk about?” He asked, joining her side, keeping his view on her as a quick breeze of wind brush her hair, “I-How do you feel about..” She hesitatingly paused, taking a short breath “about me?” She asked, looking into his glowing like eyes. “I- To be honest..” He felt a red blush rush to his face, feeling like butterflies had invaded his stomach, “You don't like me like that, huh?” She sighed, turning her face away. “That's not it Marinette.” He cupped her face, making her face him.

“ _Your the most amazing, beautiful, talented, breathtaking girl I've ever known. I-I know that you know that I had feelings for Ladybug, but when you said yes to the to the dance with me, I've discovered that… You are the one for me, and- and if you like someone else, I'll support you. Well, because I love you.”_ He watched her eyes become glassy, on the break to cry. “T-That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.” She cried, wrapping her arms around him for a tight squeeze. “You deserve the whole world, _Purrincess_.” He whispered, kissing the crown of her head, “The question is. Do you want to be with me?” He asked, “Yes!” She nodded, crushing her lips onto his. It didn't take much time for him to completely melt, he tasted her strawberry lip gloss, hungry for a bit more. She breathed him in, the scent of his cologne only made her want to hug him forever, she swirled her tongue with his, tasting a bit of her lip gloss, a few times their teeth clacked with each other, but they continued on. She pulled away, touching her lips as they felt a bit swollen. “I-I love you too, minou” She breathlessly smiled, “I'm glad you feel the same way too” He walked back over towards the railing, waiting for her to come along. “I've always have, and I will forever. No matter what life puts us through.” She walked towards him, feeling his arm wrap around her waist.

“ _And I, will forever love you.”_

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this. This is, I repeat, this is the LAST chapter, something is bugged and I can't get it to say that this series is complete, I've been at this for almost an hour and I'm tired so yeah. Thank you all so much for reading, I hope to see you in the next one! Bye!
> 
> ☁️ Dream & Spread Love ☁️


End file.
